


[Fanvid] Shut Up and Dance

by SCS12



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Walk the Moon, shut up and dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCS12/pseuds/SCS12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music: Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon</p>
<p>Deep in her eyes, I think I see the future. I realize this is my last chance. She took my arm. I don't know how it happened. We took the floor and she said, "Oh, don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me." I said, "You're holding back." She said, "Shut up and dance with me!" This woman is my destiny. She said, "Oh, shut up and dance!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Shut Up and Dance

_Deep in her eyes, I think I see the future._  
_I realize this is my last chance._

_She took my arm._  
_I don't know how it happened._  
_We took the floor and she said,_

_"Oh, don't you dare look back._  
_Just keep your eyes on me."_  
_I said, "You're holding back."_  
_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_  
_This woman is my destiny._  
_She said, "Oh, shut up and dance!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr dedicated solely to original works (which at the moment consists entirely of Teen Wolf fic and Doctor Who fanvids) [here](http://scs12.tumblr.com/) or my multi-fandom/general tumblr [here](http://theycallmethejackal.tumblr.com/).


End file.
